1. Field of the Invention
This invention, in one embodiment, relates to a personal defense device. Specifically, the defense device is intended to disable an assailant while reducing the risk of lethal injury. In another embodiment, the device also functions as a key chain, permitting the carrier to have immediate access to the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crime continues to be one of the greatest problems in our society. Locally, we struggle to reduce crime by installing alarm and surveillance systems, supporting public awareness programs and public services, and exercising increased vigilance. Nationally, the government has attempted to increase public safety by implementing various restrictions in public areas. While these national restrictions are intended to increase the general safety of the public, the restrictions may reduce the ability of individuals to defend themselves against assailants near public areas. For example, increased security of an airport may increase the safety of passenger aircraft. However, the restrictions may also reduce the ability of individuals to defend themselves while in the airport parking lot, while in the airport restroom, or while waiting for a shuttle or taxi.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a defense device that may be designed to fit a variety of sizes, ranging from small children to full-sized adults. The device should also be designed to pass the security regulations implemented in public buildings, amusement parks, and public transportation, particularly passenger aircraft.